


I hate you, I think

by rodenn



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2970266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodenn/pseuds/rodenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you do a zerrie where at the beginning they hate each other 'cause management is forcing the to public date but something happens and they start to really spend time with each other and the fall in love = )" -anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate you, I think

"Piss off Malik."

"You better watch who you are talking too, Edwards."

"Well excuse me, but I have important stuff to deal with that doesn’t involve you"

She turned to walk away only for a hand to grab her wrist, “Sorry, babe, but management wants us together today.” Glaring at him Perrie moved her arm away, “Don’t touch me.” She stormed her way out of the building, Zayn quickly behind her.

"Come on darlin’ no harm done. You know you want me."

"Yes, away from me." She turned to him. "What are you getting out of this? Out of teasing me?"

"I get to see you get worked up." He smirked her way. "Now come, we are going somewhere." He grabbed her hand and led to his car. "I’m not going anywhere with you!" She pulled at her hand trying to get away. "Sorry, love, management says different. I know you don’t want to be with me and I don’t want to be with you so just shut up and look happy so we can get through this." He got in on his side of the car and slammed the door shut. This girl was going to be the death of him.

***

Zayn and Perrie have been spending a lot of time together, growing closer without trying to. Perrie has found herself wearing Zayn’s jumpers and Zayn her hat. They never spoke about it, they were in denial. 

Everyone around them could see something was up, they dropped hints towards the two trying to catch something. They were so caught up they didn’t even notice the night their faces got closer.

Inch by inch their faces were coming together, breath mixing together. “Zayn..” 

"Hmm?"

"I- I think I love you." She leaned forward, arms around his neck, lips pressed against his. His arms came up to wrap around her waist bringing her closer, eventually bringing her onto his lap. Pulling away slightly he rested his forehead against hers. "I know I love you Perrie." He pecked her lips once before holding her close. Hand intertwined with hers. "Forever."


End file.
